bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Transcendency/Theorie - Aizen's Bankai
"Avalokiteshvara, while contemplating the Insight that Brings Us to the Other Shore, suddenly discovered that all of the five Skandhas are equally empty, and with this realisation he overcame all Ill-being. Form does not differ from Emptiness; Emptiness does not differ from form. '' ''The same is true of Feelings, Perceptions, Mental Formations, and Consciousness. All phenomena bear the mark of Emptiness; their true nature is the nature of no Birth no Death, no Being no Non-being, no Defilement no Purity, no Increasing no Decreasing. That is why in Emptiness, '' there is no Form, no Feelings, no Perception,'' No Mental Formations, and no Consciousness. No eyes, no ears, no nose, no tongue, no body, no mind; No sight, no sound, no smell, no taste, no touch, no object of mind; no realm of sight, no realm of mind consciousness. '' ''There is neither ignorance nor extinction of ignorance. Neither old age and death, nor extinction of old age and death; no suffering, no cause, no cessation, no path; no knowledge and no attainment. Whoever can see this no longer needs anything to attain. The Bodhisattvas who practice the Insight that Brings Us to the Other Shore see no more obstacles in their mind, and because there are no more obstacles in their mind, they can overcome all fear, destroy all wrong perceptions and realize unsurpassed, complete, perfect Enlightenment. Therefore, it should be known that the Insight that Brings Us to the Other Shore is a Great and Miraculous Mantra, the most illuminating mantra, the highest mantra, a mantra beyond compare, the True Wisdom that has the power to put an end to all kinds of suffering. Therefore let us proclaim a mantra to praise the Insight that Brings Us to the Other Shore." ~ aus dem Herz-Sutra Name: noch in Bearbeitung Während Aizens Shikai das philosophische Konzept von Māyā repräsentiert, steht das Bankai für das Gegenstück dazu: für Śūnyatā. Die grenzenlosen Illusionen von Kyouka Suigetsus Shikai entsprechen den vielfältigen Manifestationen der fünf Skandha: Form/Gestalt und Sinne, Empfindung, Wahrnehmung, mentale Aktivität und Bewusstsein - die fünf Aggregate, welche in ihrem Zusammenspiel die Gesamtheit der subjektiven Realität bilden, jedoch für sich allein genommen allesamt leer sind von jeglicher Existenz, von Substanz, von Dauer, von Wert, von Sinn. Das Erleben der Shikaifreisetzung bewirkt, dass sich das Bewusstsein des Betrachtenden weiter in die Schleier der Illusion (Māyā) verstrickt. Das entspricht der Perspektive des Saṃsāra, dessen Kennzeichen Unbeständigkeit, Unwissenheit und Unvollständigkeit sind, und aus der notwendigerweise Zustände von Gier, Hass, Verblendung, Stolz, Neid, Leiden, Altern, Tod und unausweichlicher Wiedergeburt hervorgehen. Das Erleben der Bankaifreisetzung hingegen bewirkt, dass sich der Schleier der Māyā vom Bewusstsein des Betrachtenden hebt: Es löst das Zusammenspiel der fünf Skandha, und damit das falsche Festhalten an einem illusionären Selbst sowie den darauf beruhenden geistigen Konditionierungen auf (Anatta), er erkennt die Leerheit seiner selbst und aller Phänomene - dies entspricht der Perspektive des Nirvana. So, wie Samsara und Nirvana zwei Seiten einer Münze sind, zwei Aspekte derselben Realität, nur abhängig davon, wie sie betrachtet wird, so bewirken Shikai und Bankai von Aizens Schwert nur die Transformation einer "Sichtweise" zur anderen: Entweder zum unerleuchteten, von "Unwissenheit" geprägten Bewusstsein hin, welches nur "Illusion" erfährt, oder zum erleuchteten, von "Weisheit" geprägten Bewusstsein hin, welches die "Wahrheit" erkennt. Im Bankaizustand entsteht eine kosmische Erscheinung der Gottheit Aizen-Myōō, des Weisheitskönigs, welcher die weltlichen Leidenschaften oder "Geistesgifte" aller Lebewesen, die sich im Bannkreis seines Mandala befinden, in die fünf erleuchteten Weisheiten transformiert. Er sitzt in der Mitte einer gigantischen Lotosblüte auf einer spiegelglatten Wasseroberfläche. Nachdem er beschworen wurde, beginnt er mit dem Ritual der "Blütenpredigt" (nengemishō 拈花微笑) wobei er eine weiße Blüte in die Höhe hält, aus der ein intensives Licht wie der Schein des Mondes dringt. Für alle, die das Bankai sehen bzw. auf die das Licht des Gottes fällt, wird die gewöhnliche Realität vor ihren Augen wie ein Spiegelbild zerbrechen und dahinter werden sie einen Schimmer der transzendenten, wahren Natur der Realität erkennen (Śūnyatā), welche jegliches menschliche Fassungsvermögen übersteigt. Einfach ausgedrückt: Solange das Bankai aktiv ist, wird jeder, der die Freisetzung erlebt, spontan erleuchtet. Da diese Erleuchtung allerdings von einer äußeren, fremdem Kraft "erzwungen" anstatt vom Betreffenden durch eigene Erkenntnis erlangt wurde, (bzw. da die Zielperson des Bankai sich in aller Regel nicht durch jahrzehntelange meditative Schulung von seinem unreinen, Ich-verhafteten Geist geläutert hat), ist die Wirkung, die dies auf jemanden hat, absolut unvorhersehbar und je nach Individuum sehr unterschiedlich. In den allermeisten Fällen hält die Psyche des Opfers den völlig fremdartigen, überweltlichen Erkenntnissen schlicht nicht stand und die betreffende Person stirbt augenblicklich, bevor sie die tatsächliche Erleuchtung erreichen kann. Individuen mit stärkerem Ego mögen eine Bankaifreisetzung von einigen Sekunden überleben, allerdings wird ihr unvorbereiteter Geist dadurch derart zerbrochen, dass sie entweder verrückt werden oder zumindest schwere Traumata davontragen. Würde jemand das vollständige Bankai-Ritual überleben - und somit seine gesamte unerleuchtete Realität von Aizen-Myōō's Licht zu Scherben zerbrochen werden werden - so würden der Körper, der Geist, die Seele, das Bewusstsein dieser Person vollständig desintegriert und die betreffende Person würde nicht nur endgültig und vollständig aus der Welt verschwinden, sondern auch unwiderbringlich aus dem Kreislauf der Reinkarnation gelöst, sie würde also nie wieder in der Menschenwelt oder Soul Society wiedergeboren werden. Aizen kann den Weisheitskönig nicht kontrollieren. Ist dieser einmal beschworen, so wird er sich nach und nach immer stärker manifestieren und versuchen, sein erleuchtendes "Mandala" weiter und weiter auszudehnen, um so viele Lebewesen wie möglich, bewegt durch sein transzendentales Mitgefühl mit den Unerleuchteten, ins Nirvana zu befördern. Dafür verschlingt er unaufhörlich Aizens reiatsu, bis entweder Aizen selbst stirbt oder Aizen-Myōōs Bannkreis alle lebenden Wesen "erlöst" hat. Aizen darf sein Bankai daher immer nur wenige Augenblicke lang entfesseln, je länger Aizen-Myōō aktiv war desto mehr Kraft muss Aizen aufbieten, um ihn wieder zu unterdrücken. Ist der Weisheitskönig bereits zu stark manifestiert, reicht Aizens reiatsu nicht mehr aus um das Bankai wieder zu versiegeln und die Transformation des gesamten Samsara schreitet unaufhaltsam voran. Ein weiterer Effekt des Bankais ist, dass durch die Entfesselung der "Wahrheit" des Myōō, der als Weisheitskönig der Todfeind jeglichen Konzepts der "Illusion" ist, alle Hypnose, die bis dahin von Kyoka Suigetsus Shikai auf jemanden ausgeübt wurde, vollständig aufgehoben wird. Dies gilt für alle Personen, die jemals bis zum Zeitpunkt der Bankaifreisetzung hypnotisiert wurden oder noch sind, ganz gleich, wie lang dies zurückliegt oder ob sie bei der Bankaifreisetzung physisch präsent sind: Wird das Bankai freigesetzt, endet alle Illusion. Ebenfalls wird jeder, der das Bankai sieht, dauerhaft immun gegen die Hypnose des Shikai. Aizen hat sein Bankai bis jetzt nur ein einziges Mal erweckt, und zwar in dem Moment, in dem er es erlangte. In seiner Vision der "Wahrheit" erkannte er die Intrigen und Korruption der Soul Society und durchschaute sie, er entdeckte die Existenz des Seelenkönigs und sah die Welt und den Kreislauf der Seelenwanderung durch dessen Augen. Als Aizen-Myōō zum ersten und einzigen Mal vor seinem Shinigami erschien, erregte das traurige Los ihrer Verbindung das Mitleid der Gottheit: Aizen Sosuke - ein Mann, in dessen unabänderlicher Natur es lag, Täuschung in seiner Umwelt zu sähen, und der so sehr in die Bande des Ego verstrickt war, dass er nie die Erleuchtung suchen würde - und Aizen-Myōō, dessen Los als Weisheitkönig es ist, unermüdlich gegen die Feinde der "Wahrheit" zu kämpfen, bis die Welt erleuchtet ist, würden niemals kompatibel sein. Die Ironie von Aizens Schicksal, ein so unpassendes Bankai zu haben, obwohl er und die Gottheit den gleichen Namen trugen, rührte Aizen-Myōō, und er vergoss eine Träne. Diese kristallisierte zu einem wunscherfüllenden Juwel, ein Geschenk, welches Aizen Sosuke den Weg weisen sollte. Aus diesem wurde das erste Hōgyoku. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag